deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noriaki Kakyoin Vs. Mami Tomoe
Noriaki Kakyoin Vs. Mami Tomoe is a What-If? Death Battle and can be considered a follow-up to Homura vs Dio. It stars Noriaki Kakyoin from the Third part of the Anime/Manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica.''' Backgrounder (343)-0.png|Ahomeschoolingroudon KakyoinvsMami-Animated.gif|Shade45 ' Description ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Puella-Magi-Madoka-Magika! Will Mami be on Kakyoin's head list or, will Mami bust a hole through not only Kakyoin's chest? Interlude You Know You Always have a Favorite Character but then The Creators all Like Fuck It and Kills them Anyway... that's a perfect Description for these two Fan-Favorite characters. Mami Tomoe, The Magical Girl... And Noriaki Kakyoin, The Stardust Crusader. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out Who Would win... A Death Battle! Mami Tomoe Madoka Kaname, once an average School Girl who contracted into one of the most powerful entities in her home verse; a Magical Girl but In our words a God. But before she went overkill on your lovable Saiyan childhood (Uh, spoiler) she was one of the most normal teen high-school student alongside her longtime friend Sayaka Miki to make matters worse: One day Madoka and Sayaka were walking home from high-school like all your anime girls would sounds normal right? Instead they stumbled across the Incubator known as Kyubey being hunted down by the Mentally questionable Homura Akemi after rescuing Kyubey they realized they were trapped in a area known as a Witch's Labyrinth, instead of meeting an unfortunate demise they were saved by the first magical girl. Also known as Mami "Mega Milk" Tomoe, no but seriously look at those things damn, what are in those things? ...You do realize she's Sixteen right? Wait WHAT?! Women should not these kinds of genetics. Moving on, Mami after befriending Madoka and Sayaka proved to be a good ally managing to destroy many Witches in her time with little to no effort at all until a fateful day. While tangling with dear Homura, Mami then fought against the supposedly helpless Witch known as Charlotte while it looked like she had the upper hand Charlotte didn't show her true form and when she did... well, let's say she's not going to be walking away from that one. It get's even worse, Witches are actually corrupted Magical Girls due to their Soul Gems going wild... Mmmm, Cannibalism just how mom used to make it, while Mami was minus a noggin Madoka fortunately became a god of which she erased all witches from existence, that includes the past, present and future and Mami came back plus a head so I guess it all worked out. Well technically she still lived in another timeline and then when all Witches were erased from the multiverse that universe she existed- Look it's already confusing enough without bringing dear old Busty into the mix, after that she lived on and they lived semi-happily ever after now can we please start talking about killing stuff now? Sure, being a Magical Girl Mami's enhanced physicality can let her pull off near-impossible superhuman traits, like speed, strength, endurance crucial for taking on rogue Witches. "But where does most of this power come from?" You ask yourself well to answer that question she wears a tiny jewel known as a "Soul Gem". A Soul Gem simply put is basically the life force of a Magical Girl which gives her a healing factor able to heal herself from near-fatal wounds and crucial damage but if cracked or destroyed she will undergo excruciating pain or worse die, luckily her Soul Gem is small as she wears it as a hairpin or even a ring making it hard for her to die. But her most dangerous weapon is her guns and no I'm not talking about her cleavage, out of nowhere she can summon an infinite amount of magic shotguns these bad boys can be fired at High Hypersonic speed and when I mean they can be summoned anywhere... I mean anywhere skirt, bust, hat you name it, nobody expects the bust guns. If Mami want's to get restricting she can also summon Magical ribbons to ensnare her foes, they're impossible to escape and can only be escaped from command of Mami herself or if she's damaged. But if she wants to get destructive she musters her energy into two twin, cannons perfect for destroying hoards of enemies, giant cannons and my favorite known as "TRIO FINALE!". Mami can somehow handle this weapon's recoil with almost little to no difficulty making her finesse just as deadly, which she's one of the most strategic and intelligent Magical Girls. I mean come on, big breasts means big mind. -Mami's slain countless witches, saved Madoka and Sayaka from the witch Gertrud battled against Walpurgisnacht and Kriemhild Gretchen once killed Kyoko and stalemated Homura Akemi herself and is claimed to be one of the most powerful magical girls even seconding the likes of Madoka herself. But when you're considered yourself as a master tactician you can always expect some things to go wrong if something goes wrong she usually freezes up and goes into a state of panic leaving her wide open, sometimes underestimates her foes and is kind of overconfident. If all else fails however she can transform into her stated Witch Form known as Candeloro in this form she is basically in her normal self with some slight upgrades like being able to summon familiars and shoot fire from her guns, but in exchange it kind makes her uncontrollable. Kinda like the Berserker Armor but twice a burden. But if the world starts falling into chaos there is only one Magical Girl you can rely on to get the job done and that girl's known simply as Mami Tomoe! (The Boob Machine.) Mami: "If Soul Gems give birth to witches, then we have no choice but to die! Both me and you!" Noriaki Kakyoin Jotaro Kujo, 3rd in line of the Joestar Clan and owner of the Stand known as "The Star"; more specifically known as "Star Platinum" able to rival that of "The World" with the addition having the power of a god. But before he was going around accomplishing the impossible he was your everyday Shounen protagonist going to a High School and beating the shit out of anyone who pissed him off, he was so ruthless that he voluntarily threw himself in jail due to being how dangerous he was. Luckily for heir No. 3, Joseph Joestar stepped in and shown him that he had a secret power hidden within which in all honesty looks like a Blue Tarzan on steroids. Learning this new power Jotaro didn't accept it at first until one fateful School Day from a fateful trip from the stairs he met him and his stands first obstacle, a Japanese transfer student known as- '-Noriaki "Milf Hunter/Cherry Licker" Kakyoin, later after a run in with a possessed doctor by yours truley, Jotaro showed Kakyoin what justice is the only way how... with his fists.' Star Platinum: "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-ORA!!" Miraculously surviving the beating it turned out Kakyoin was actually possessed by a bud attached onto his head by The World himself out of his own blood cells. After some questionably legal surgery, Kakyoin regained his morality and proved a great ally for the journey ahead of the Joestars. Anywhere they went Kakyoin proved himself from Asia, to Africa he never let the team down once until when they arrived at Cairo, Egypt where he saw a hole in plans and by hole we LITERALLY mean he got punched in the gut causing him to meet a meaningful death, I guess his TIME was up. Kakyoin's bravery, courage and kindness would forever be remembered throughout the Jojo universe or as far Kars is perpetually flying. But enough of heroic Shounen bullshit, Kakyoin like most of his companions known as a Stand. Stands simply put are spiritual entities created by the life-force of the user and form over time as the name implies they stand beside their users and protect them from danger, Kakyoin's stand was chosen as "The Hierophant" or more commonly known as "Hierophant Green". Kakyoin is a master at using Hierophant Green to his advantage, with it's long and extendable body it can extend itself for a currently recorded range of 40 Meters (or even longer) and can hide in nearly any place, nooks, cranny's you name it not only that it can actually go inside of it's foes and control them from within like the girl who wanted to go all out on the first date. But Kakyoin's most memorable trait when using Hierophant Green is his one and only move known as "The Emerald Splash" which fires a quick barrage of jewel-shaped projectiles perfect for long to short range assaults. And you do not want to get in the Emerald Splash's way... if people get in striking range however, but he can also spread his Hierophant's tentacles into a tripwire maze to predict his opponents next move able to hit a direct Emerald Splash at around 20 Meters. Kakyoin is a tactician using his environment to his advantage and thinking out diverse strategies, even rivaling the likes of Jotaro, Joseph and Avdol even to being considered the smarts/strategist of his team. I mean you've got to have smarts when you're licking a cherry without letting it fall out, I mean that's some real skill. ...Um, Boomstick- W-what?! I didn't say anything, anyways Kakyoin has proven himself to be a cunning adversary, with his skill he's taken down Tower of Grey a stand that out-sped Star Platinum's fist barrage which mind you range from FTL or MFTL speeds, used Death-13's own dreamscape against him, once overpowered Jotaro Kujo and managed to square off against Dio. With his stand abilities Kakyoin with his Hierophant Green is able to tank attacks no normal man should like his eyes getting slashes open and once Kakyoin in his dying moments was also smart enough to figure out previously mentioned Dio's ability by projecting his last and final Emerald Splash. While being a great tactician Kakyoin still suffers from some great disadvantages, his strategies have occasionally screwed up in some dire situations, Hierophant Green while effective is usually portrayed as a glass cannon and has no physical hand-to-hand combat and is kind of head strong. But even with all those faults they're flattened by the Emerald Green stand user known as Noriaki Kakyoin and his Stand the Hierophant Green. I recommend not getting in this Stardust Crusader's flight path. Kakyoin: "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin! For the vengeance of my friend Avdol and so that the sister of my friend, Polnareff, may be at peace, you will pay with your life!" Prelude Alright the Combatants are set... Let's settle this Debate once and for all.. It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Pre-Fight Cairo, Egypt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzmy9RS59mc 『CUE THE INTRO』 ---- TO THE FUTURE-! Cairo; the land and capital of Egypt, where busy townsfolk, Interesting faces and a dark force who seeks to rule 『THE WORLD』 reside, indeed as it sounded a presence of true envy lurked in this seemingly mellow city and it's up to six noble heroes to throw their lives away and vanquish this foe, although the scripts a little twisted in this scenario. "Yare, Yare Daze..." spoke a cold but noble voice of a figure who pulled his cap which seemed attached to his hair down, revealing himself to be the 3rd in line of the Joestar clan to carry on the legacy known simply as Jotaro Kujo, he sighed and looked at the fading sunset upon the tinted structures covering the raise, knowing that the final chapter of their journey was coming to a close as he stood on the quiet streets of the city. But we're not talking about this Star-clad crusader, neither the Gum-obsessed Boston Terrier beside him nor the pointed Pompadour haired Frenchman, the Second in line of the Joestar clan or even Muhammad Rafiki Shazir . . . or Avdol they also like to call him. This was in fact the green-coated high-school freshman who's cherry hair fluttered in the lightest breeze and shades that he wore for his own, he was known simply to the world as Noriaki Kakyoin, the second/third Stardust Crusader. The green-worn Kakyoin pulled off his shades to reveal what was the scars gifted to him from a past adversary looking at what seemed to be his final curtain he took this moment to gaze what might be his final sunset "It sure is quiet tonight" he spoke to break the silence as the others slanted their angle to face Kakyoin's direction of speaking. "Indeed" replied the second in line Joseph Joestar who placed his gloved hand onto his head to keep his hat from carrying of into the breeze "Though, something about this tension seems... somewhat familiar." as if he had experienced something like this in the past but he didn't think about it too much. "If you guys have any regrets to give, keep them to yourselves that's what HE wants us to feel; tense, so let's keep our minds sharp" replied Jotaro who turned back the direction he was facing and began to strut slowly away into the darkening streets, "Oh frere, there he goes again, acting like ze hero" remarked the pompadour Polnareff who soon sprinted afterwards. "It seems so." mildly smiled the fortune-telling Avdol beginning to follow the two "Come along Iggy, our time is coming" he commanded the Boston Terrier as is lifted it's small body off the ground and began to follow the others, all that was left was Kakyoin and Joseph who seemed concerned about the Twirl-haired companion "...You seem tense" went Joseph putting his hand on Kakyoin's shoulder "Something off?" he questioned in comfort. Kakyoin kept quiet for a moment tilting his head down to the direction of the pavement and looked up once again cracking a friendly smile "No, no it's fine just wondering what my parents are doing". Kakyoin explained as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and placed back on his eye-wear and looked at Joseph sincerely "I'll be fine." he pointed out as he began to catch up with the others, Joseph while still concerned thought it was wise to drop the topic and he too began to walk up with the other stardust crusaders before the streetlamps on the barren streets began to flicker. Meanwhile... ---- Upon the further side of Cairo's roads it seemed a young girl was walking along with what seemed to be a odd seeming cat creature with an unchanging face, it's crimson-salmon eyes seeming like it was going to blink at any given moment as we view at the female we see she's from a high-school of sorts, with a seemingly mellow head and Golden-blonde locks she was known simply as Mami Tomoe. "Of all these places, it seems that Witches tend to thrive here." Inspected the unchanging organism known as Kyubey, patting along the cracked pavement along with Mami "Not only that, I'm sensing multiple amounts of unknown energy" it carried on "Is that so?" replied Mami in a cool tone walking along in a sort of rhythm "That means twice the time I have to take them down, I hope Madoka and Sayaka can hold on until then." she wondered rubbing the back of her blonde head "I promised them for cake and tea." she added. "Don't worry, who knows? maybe this witch is secretly weak on the inside." went the incubator scouring across the area before stopping in it's tracks "Yep, it's here all right." it plonked itself down with it's huge bushy tail waving side to side like any animal would "I guess it's time hmm?" questioned Mami as a jewel on her hairpin begain to glow and- TRANSFORMATION SCENE LATER... Mami revealed herself to be none other than her own Magical Girl persona from her large pompadour Beret and her almost cotton skirt along with her yellow-textured outfit she was ready for almost anything and we mean almost... anything, as if by complete and unsaturated magic the whole dark surroundings of Cairo started to become polluted with flashing, photo-shop colors filling the entire area into a vomit-inducing trance. The whole scenery started to mutate into what seemed to be a collage-style garden the main assorted colour of the view was a large array of either pink or green of the sorts. Mami looked around this didn't effect her in any regard and simply smiled "It seems everyone's a little quiet today." she metaphorically spoke as out of nowhere, multiple fuzzy organisms who seemed to wear mustaches began to pollute the area starting to give a corrupt grin at the magical girl and Incubator with killer intentions. "Now then everyone..." Mami spoke as she lifted the sides of her skirt and out of nowhere two large shotguns emerged from gunspace as Mami collected the two pointing them outwards with her body in a T-shape, "Let us begin shall we?" as she smiled closing her eyes as the Magical Girl pulled the two triggers of her shotguns. Elsewhere... ---- Kakyoin who was more sluggish than the rest was far behind from the others, even Joseph had disappeared alongside. This fortunately didn't faze the quiet serenity was rather refreshing it was nice once in a while to catch up on something quiet as often like this, as he took this stroll across the dark streets it seemed one of his prized Chery-style earrings had dropped off a couple of feet back. Seeing as he wanted to keep himself in one piece for as long as he could, he took his time to pick it up from the shadowed pavement examining if it had any signs of a scratch "Oh the memories with this one" he thought to himself happily, but before he could notice the slight color-scheme change before him . . . ゴ ゴ ゴ ゴ - . . . Three of the cotton-mustache creatures from where Mami was currently dueling with were levitating behind the stardust crusader with an ominous presence surrounding him he quickly turned to see what was behind him as "Wh-what?!" Kakyoin stumbled back with his eyes daintily narrow freezing for a moment at the sight of the creatures thinking in mind what they were "Who sent you!" he marked. As he did this the Entities showed that they were hostile and went on the offensive and charged, Kakyoin from that short frame of time he removes his glasses "Huh, if that's the way you want it..." Spoke Kakyoin more firmly, as out of nowhere a green entity shot up from behind him baring a resemblance to a glistening melon put it's plams into a ray stance and charged up a strange projectile involving green water at the opponents "Have it your way!" Not too far away after Mami had dealt with the Witch Followers, she sensed a large amount of power as she momentarily gasped "Something powerful is here..." Replied Kyubey scratching it ringed ears before standing up looking at Mami "It seems so, I hope this is worth the effort" once again she wondered as she jumped up to a building top which seemed to be a huge hedge. As she viewed down her surroundings she saw that the Witch Followers were attacking a Green-clad crusader with a strange being behind him as soon afterward "EMERALD SPLASH!" a aurora of green emeralds filled the area destroying all three of the followers with no effort as this was the power of Kakyoin's spiritual guardian stand known as the Hierophant Green. Mami, while surprised was shocked by this massive power, she jumped down from the would-be building a couple of meters away from Kakyoin who turned to her direction to face her "A girl? what are you doing in a place like this?" He questioned as Hierophant Green stayed close to his side as he looked defensive. "Pleasure to meet you I am Mami Tomoe" she smiled shallowly at this possible adversary readying herself "Well Mami, my name is Noriaki Kakyoin I say greetings as well" he replied as well seeming that something was off here "Pleasure, my sincere apologies but that being behind you." she questioned. "Y-you can see my Hierophant Green?" he looked sharp, Mami now concerned began to wonder "You haven't heard of witches have you?" Mami pondered as she slowly raised her hat "A Witch?" he thought to himself looking down for a second then back up with the Hierophant still at his side, "I'm sorry but-" as soon as Mami was about to finish her sentence she pulled out a shotgun from her hat and shot it at the Stardust crusader with lightning fast reaction. Kakyoin saw this and quickly rolled away from the incoming projectile as it hit a nearby wall destroying it upon impact, "W-what was the meaning of that?!" Kakyoin demanded for a question, Mami only looked blank before having a serious frown "I'm sorry... but people like you Witch or not shouldn't be here." she spoke softly as if she didn't want to do this, but at the same time she had to. "..." Kakyoin could only respond with nothing as he and the Hierophant prepared themselves "Jotaro, Polnareff, Joestar... hold out for me.." he thought simply in his head before the Magical Girl looking tense, Mami only waited grabbing another shotgun from he cleavage before pointing them at the green-clad crusader. "I'm sorry Madoka, Sayaka..." She spoke. (I'll Face My Darkness ~I'll Face Myself/Darkness Mix~) [The Only theme that's not JJBA or PMMM related] The only thing to break the silence between the two was a famous quote from Kakyoin himself "It's time for your punishment, Baby..." before the two readied themselves for the battle of a lifetime in a place no man would dare walk as two of the most cunning characters begun their clash of a lifetime before each other. Not too far away a certain Incubator with it's unblinking stare watched as the two were about to duel it out "Interesting..." It thought to itself "Let's see how this pans out, I'm sure this will be quite the quarrel wouldn't you agree... reader?" It spoke metaphorically before sitting down with a couple of wags of it's bushed, white tail. After that, the two took their aim... and fired. FIGHT! Part 1: The Stardust Crusader vs. The Magical Girl Battle Of Projectiles-!! Kakyoin was the fortunate first one to fire with his Hierophant Green firing a barrage of emerald-shaped projectiles known as "EMERALD SPLASH!" with that said the stream of green came homing in on Mami with a loud churning sound, Mami's eyes widened as she quickly dodged to do a vertical somersault firing her two shotguns at the Green-clad crusader. Kakyoin with haste noticed the incoming bullets with jetliner reactions, his Hierophant appeared out of thin air to deflect the enemy projectiles by rebounding them with it's elastic green skin propelling them into two bush-like buildings with a large explosion to follow. Mami was slightly impessed as she strode towards Kakyoin at immense speed almost becoming invisible and out of nowhere roundhouse kicking the crusader, however Kakyoin managed to counter Mami's assault with his very own kick with slightly more range managing to scrape the Magical Girl's face alongside finishing it off with a forward punch. Mami skidded back, her heels nearly catching in the photo-shop ground, "Stop holding back and show me what you have got!" Mami persisted as Kakyoin stared blank "Then Kakatte Koi." replied Kakyoin as out of the blue he struck a memorable pose. Finishing monologues the two took a running start at each other jumping into the air, both firing their ranged weaponry in a fast clatter of shots everytime Mami took a shot at Kakyoin, he'd deflect with an Emerald Splash. Kakyoin broke this chain by diving at Mami ramming her in the stomach and scissor-kicking her down into the earth before back-flipping back onto his feet "Hm" he simply put, Mami picked herself up holding her hand to her head as suddenly her wounds started to heal in no time at all. "Interesting, your wounds heal upon physical trauma?" readying himself for the next attack his Hierophant close by, Mami simply looked up as her hairpin's gem started glowing a shaded blondish gold as out of nowhere multiple shotguns surrounded her in a blinding flash as Mami peered back down retraining her weak smile "Yes, now let's see if you heal shall we?" she spoke. At jetliner speed she picked up the closest shotguns and fired them at jarring speed towards the Crusader in green, Kakyoin however noticed this incoming barrage and performed a frontwards roll allowing the golden bullets to course towards a near wall shattering upon impact. BANG CLANG DING-!! DING CLANG BANG-!! CLANG DING BANG-!! Kakyoin got into a kneeling stance as he recovered and saw Mami skid over to her next assortment of shotguns and fired another round of shots, Kakyoin immediately noticed and summoned his Hierophant for another "EMERALD SPLASH!" as the bullets and green stream of projectiles collided with one another creating a glittering explosion. As soon as the collision gave way the two made a break for each other Kakyoin going for a high-kick to the chest, causing Mami to gag in reflex for a short moment "Guhn.." she choked her iris narrowing quickly regaining her footing for the next attack. Kakyoin carried on his assault followed with an arrangement of light-punches, Mami took the hits but countered by dodging one of the incoming punches and unloading a shot from a recently summoned Shotgun shooting him in the shoulder. "Guh..." Kakyoin went letting his guard down to tend to his wound with leaking blood gushing onto his green-clothes causing them to be soaked with blood but quickly regained his balance to the now round-house kicking Mami, the Stardust Crusader quickly saw this coming and went for a limbo managing to evade the incoming kick. Mami regained her footing turning around quickly "Incoming!", Kakyoin did so as well as if the two were in sync charging towards each other for another strike, The Crusader and Magical Girl clashed with the two jumping in the air for another assault with Kakyoin's Hierophant Green going in for another "EMERALD SPLASH!" firing the projectiles at short range until... Mami pulled a shotgun out of her cleavage. "D-did you just-" Kakyoin's eyes mildly shook as suddenly BANG! Kakyoin was shot dead-on in the chest causing him to be sent bluntly into a wall cracking upon impact colliding onto the ground Mami started walking towards Kakyoin with her smile yet again weak. "Indeed so... It seems your wounds don't heal." she looked down upon Kakyoin with a dead-stare, "Ugh... I had my guard down, I better be careful" he pondered to himself picking himself up to stare back at the Magical Girl with a courageous glare. Things were starting to heat up. (PMMM OST - Melodic Taste Arrange) Mami shot first causing another barrage of bullets, Kakyoin going in for a sideways roll, dodging the attack, whilst skidding he fired another shot of the "EMERALD SPLASH!" from his Hierophant Green firing a more diverse stream of the projectiles, The Magical Girl noticed as she jumped away from the radius landing not to far away, her skirt wavering while glancing back up. "Take this!" Kakyoin yelled as he picked himself up charging towards Mami at alarming speeds hunching himself to build momentum "Gladly." she replied jumping up into the air once more before the two collided once more for close ranged combat. Mami went in for a swift scissor-kick hammering down on Kakyoin, fortunately Kakyoin's reactions managed to build his arms into a shield-stance blocking the strike as the attack sent him back for a few meters, scraping the constant changing ground below. Mami backwards somersaulted onto the ground elegantly before pulling two shotguns out of her che- sleeves and firing rapidly at the crusader with Kakyoin summoning his stand once more with the two walking slowly towards each other with a determined stare in their eyes. Until they were arms-length away from one another Kakyoin tried going for a swift-kick, but Mami counter attacked with another shot to the chest causing the crusader to stumble, "This isn't good..." he thought to himself "She'll kill me at this rate, I need to buy time..." replying to himself. Afterwards Kakyoin leapt into the air landing in a crouching position and managed to sweep-kick Mami off the ground "TAKE THIS, EMERALD SPLASH!" from saying that Mami was barraged helplessly as she was being constantly shot in mid-air with the green gem-like shots piercing her skin making her yelp before Kakyoin ended it with a swift kick. Mami went sent flying into a nearby bush from the sheer impact creating a large dust-cloud from the photo-shopped bush as if she hit brick, as we visibly see Mami breathing shallowly in the rubble before picking herself up wiping her golden eye clear of blood with her wounds healing at alarming rates. Kakyoin through all of this struck a pose with his Hierophant, before looking back at Mami who yet from being finished "If that's the way it has to then so be it..." she replied before quickly summoning a large array of Shotguns behind her and without picking up any of them they fired on their own before grabbing two newly summoned shotguns shortly afterwards. "Wha?!" Kakyoin was put off guard as his Hierophant tried blocking the bullets with it's more pristine and elastic body going in for an "EMERALD SPLASH!!" firing a large jet of the emerald style bullets to counter Mami's, but out of nowhere Mami skidded behind Kakyoin for a brutal shot in the back before kicking Kakyoin's wound allowing the following bullets to shoot Kakyoin by finishing it with a powerful shot in the chest, causing the crusader to be sent flying. Kakyoin fell onto the ground groaning in pain as he slowly tried getting himself up with Mami starting to strike close towards him her heels clicking on the soft ground pavement with her two shotguns in her hands looking rather guilt-stricken as she readies herself to end Kakyoin. "Noriaki Kakyoin, it has to be this way I'm sorry but you shouldn't exist, Game over..." as she pulled the trigger... something caught when she aimed it, something pristine and thing as suddenly Kakyoin picked himself up looking back at Mami "I'd say it's frankly Game on.. Miss Mami Tomoe." as Suddenly Mami looked back to see a dash of Emeralds zooming towards her nailing her in the back which caused her to edge back, Kakyoin moving out of the way. "You see, my Hierophant Green isn't just about the Emerald Splash, it's body can extend itself to fit into nearly anywhere and you've fallen into it's trap which is why I kept myself close at you." he gave a slight chuckle, "Now take this!" as the battle continued. (JJBA OST - Virtuous Pope) Mami skidded herself to a halt to hit yet another string of Hierophant Green's web as yet another barrage of Kakyoin's Emerald Splash, jumping out of the way just in time to jump on another part of Hierophant's barrier "It's like he's predicting my every move" she spoke to herself. Launching herself on one of Hierophant Green's tendrils propelling herself towards the Stardust Crusader at impossible speed, Kakyoin perked up to see Mami once more "Here she comes!" he yelled as Hierophant Green was summoned once more. Mami shot multiple times at Kakyoin of which he managed to evade with his Hierophant extending it's limbs to reflect the incoming shots like spaghetti. Mami's eyes narrowed as this happened almost freezing as she saw this happen before Kakyoin jumped up and kicked her towards a nearby tendril of Hierophant Green's and repeatedly kicked her to said direction before finishing it off with a Vicious "EMERALD SPLASH!" causing her to be sent hurtling and hitting the ground violently. The Magical Girl slowly got herself up with her wounds slowly healing as she saw Kakyoin charge towards for a kick, she dodged quickly pushing herself away with her arm and shot at the Crusader, though this was a web-trap Kakyoin still had to be careful seeing it could be broken at any given moment. Kakyoin's Hierophant managed to Emerald Splash the bullets away before sweeping away for another blast of his iconic shot, Mami quickly evaded before hitting another piece of the web and Emeralds came hitting at her sending her back down to earth. "This isn't good, his barrier is predicting all I've got... I guess I've got to think bigger." she picked herself up and summoned multiple shotguns to fire at Kakyoin, The Crusader used his Hierophant to pursue on the incoming bullets, Mami appeared behind Kakyoin and went in for a shot of her guns. To which Kakyoin backward flipped from the shots and tried firing his own emerald brew at Mami with the projectiles coming in fast, but Mami was a couple of steps ahead and fired her shotguns at close range, as the bullets and emeralds connected we see that they crack up and break upon impact before cutting back to the two. Mami jumped onto the ground her skirt wavering like always from the impact, positioning her Beret and dusting herself off glancing back at Kakyoin "Now Mr. Noriaki Kakyoin, let me show you my special attack." smiling once more she held two new shotguns up towards the air. "Is she planning something..?" he thought to himself as suddenly something felt like it was binding around Kakyoin, something silky looking down to see himself being bonded in Ribbon with a pretty little bow to accompany him "W-what?!" he said trying to struggle free. "Comfortable? seeing as your Hiero- Hi-low... Hero.." Mami's words were stumbled as she tried pronouncing Kakyoin's Stand name "It's pronounced Hierophant Green.." he corrected Kakyoin "Thankyou, seeing as your Hierophant Green could wrap or fit itself in nearly anything I thought I'd show off that I don't just fire muskets" she replied as suddenly... Her two pistols merged into one giant pistol known simply to Mami as "TRIO FINALE!" as she grabbed onto it's weight without any difficulties and readied herself to aim and fire at the adversary. Kakyoin glanced around trying to find ways of breaking free at this point it seemed almost inevitable looking at the pistol's muzzle as he could only look and watch what was going to unfold "GOODBYE!" The Magical Girl proceeded as a bright golden beam of light shot towards the Stardust Crusader with a large- KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-!! A massive explosion breached the area a blonde flash of white struck across, causing most servants in the Witch's labyrinth to be eradicated in a blinding flash. Mami landed as Hierophant's Tendrils seemed to disappear from sight; their glittering glow seeming to fade. "At last... It's over" she spoke softly, she wanted to fall to her knees but at the same time all this to her seemed worth it viewing her Soul-gem glowing gently from the reflection of the explosion she smiled as he deed was done, the task was complete all she needed to do was to unbind her ribbons and- But the one thing that put Mami off guard wasn't what she expected to be on the Ribbon, it what what she expected to be on the Ribbon but wasn't there anymore as suddenly everything went silent to Mami like she just saw a ghost freezing up realizing until it was too late. "Indeed, It's over for you." Replied a familiar voice. ゴ ゴ ゴ ゴ - . . . Mami quickly turned around but it was already too late as a dead-familiar move preached her ears "EMERALD SPLASH!" as suddenly her body was shot at multiple times, piercing her skin, scratching her clothes and worse of all... hitting her gem. With a loud THUMP! '''Mami lay motionless on the floor, her legs arched upwards and her head slumping to it's side, blood slowly pouring out of her back and streaming from her mouth as her pupils started to fade a dark grey. It seemed that a Magical Girl had fallen that day. Kakyoin held onto his wounds with his stand fading away, blood visible even on his body "When you fired your weapon, I saw that It had a backfire mechanic at the last moment allowing me to summon my Hierophant Green just in time to deflect the bullet for me to escape..." he replied before positioning himself upright. "When the time's right... I'll be waiting for you too DIO.." he cryptically spoke before turning around and walking away seemingly in thought that he obtained a victory unbeknownst of his adversaries Gemstone on her hairpin which began glowing rapidly. "W-what?" he questioned as he turned around the view the glow which began spoiling into a dark color, soon afterwards red/black smoke came pouring out of the gem and began consuming Mami to begin forming a figure of unimaginable shape and or size. It's hair was long and silky, It's body was thin and stick-like and it seemed to wear a price-tag as if it were a piece of clothing to finish off the appearance the figure gave a blood-filled laugh of joy or possibly pain as it looked down to stare at the Crusader. It was known simply as the Witch of Mami Tomoe: '''Candeloro. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UopuMvi0SCw They Fought as Legends Kakyoin stumbled back for a brief moment, before standing his ground looking at this creature with bravery in his motion glaring back at the Witch with a brave stare before looking back, his pinkish red hair swirling as he tossed it back looking back at his journey throughout the short span of time. "Jotaro..." he spoke as he remembered a tall, sturdy man wearing a jacket and a cap turning it to the side with a sigh in his voice, "Joestar.." he replied with a man of reasonable age with a smile in his tone and a sense of adventure. "Polnareff..." revealing a man with Pompadour hair alongside a short-tempered but kind-heart personality, "Iggy" showing a small Boston Terrier scratching itself, chasing it's tail and getting dizzy soon after, "Avdol..." finally remembering a Wise, cultured magician with a knack for dedication. "Avdol that other time..." ..You get the idea. Finally, to finish off his heroic Shonen memory jog, he grabbed into his pockets reaching out for a pair of Black shades, covering his narrow eyes alongside scars of a past adversary and summoned his Hierophant Green for what may be the final time, "Please... hold out for me." he thought. The final battle was about to begin... Part 2: The One Who Stands Proud vs. The Magical Girl Witch Will Make It Through-?! Kakyoin hopped from building to building with a green-aura corroding around him as if he was on fire, every step seemed he was going to fall but at the same time his courage certainly wasn't lacking anytime soon, but the moment he took another pounce on a building. Bang-Clash-BAM! One of Candeloro's blasts hit the seams blasting at part of a building trying every-time to knock him off balance, Kakyoin strode forwards once more this time in mid air turning around to see his chaser ultimately with Candeloro in hot pursuit. With a blast from The Witches shotguns Kakyoin raised his arms to block the incoming blow but was ultimately blown back from the force of the blast, causing him to suffer minor burn injuries to his sturdy arms unfortunately crashing into the top of a pointed building at sheer force that the structure's top was decimated. Regaining his senses of balance on the top of another building he noticed Candeloro coming in quick for a sharp-leg jab and quickly parried from the strike leaving the witch with a newly formed crater from the impact "So that's the power you can muster?" he thought to himself before dodging a barrage of Candeloro's shots. Rolling off the side of the building Kakyoin makes a swift recovery and jumps up on a railing for boosted height jumping once more from structure to structure with lightning effort with a cackling Candeloro not too far behind beginning to shoot more wildly. Kakyoin dodged the best he could with all the adrenaline he had in him, swaying side to side and using Hierophants tendrils to block the bullets it was only a matter of time until Candeloro straight up dropkicked Noriaki in the gut sending him in a slanted direction before slamming him into the core of the labyrinth with a horrid crunch. (PMMM OST - Walpurgis Night Event) Kakyoin coughed cold blood on the flowery grounds he felt as if all his limbs had been twisted inside out, as if his organs had been cut open but a burning passion inside of him just wouldn't let him stay down, he had to get up... it was his sworn duty. Just above him was the laughing Candeloro laughing, it just couldn't help but keep laughing as if it were trying to block something out something that mattered most to itself. Summoning multiple Muskets she stood there in the air constantly giggling. The Stardust Crusader while mortally wounded wasn't going down without a fight as once more he raised himself off the ground with the constant twisting sounds of bones he could just collapse at any moment but once more this feeling burned brighter within him; as if it would never die. Gazing upon the Witch with his broken shades he glared back at the Witch with anticipation, blood coursing from his wounds he twitched in exhaustion but he knew... he knew he'd never give up. He was going to defeat this monster even if it was the last thing he'd ever think about because people like him Stand Proud. (PMMM OST - Believing In Justice) "Kakate Koi..." Kakyoin replied with a cracking smile before with a hop-skip and a pounce he darted towards Candeloro with inhuman speeds going in with his classic "EMERALD SPLASH!" firing directly in the Witch's face with improved force, Candeloro managed blocking the strike albeit even then she felt damage. Kakyoin strutted back and began jumping from structure from structure around the demented square with Candeloro once more firing her muskets. Everytime she fired, Kakyoin would relocate to another part of the area eventually doing a rinse and repeat process. When it came to a large building? he evaded. When it came to close range buildings? he parried. When it came to long quarters? You guessed it, he dodged. Until, The Witch grew thin with patience and began blitzing towards The Crusader harshly nailing him in the gut, finally finishing it off with a blast to the chest forcing him to be caught by gravity and smash into the ground with a large cloud of dirt to finish the job with the cherry-licker to quickly fall to a flowery tomb. Candeloro landed onto the flower-bed of the labyrinth to where Kakyoin laid painfully, it seemed she grew tired of these games grabbing one musket from her clawed-tipped palm she knew from her basic Witch instinct that the deed had to be done; Kakyoin was going to die here by her own hands. Slowly trudging over to the supposedly defeated Stardust Crusader and aimed at his forehead upon doing so, multiple muskets blanketed Noriaki in a dome of shotguns ready to fire upon will itself. Kakyoin slowly opening his eyes realised that his shades broke upon the force they had been put through before noticing the frozen shower of demise above. The Witch glared down upon the sorry excuse for a opponent and wasted no time dawdling, with one final click of the trigger- PEW-PEW-PEW-!! ...Candeloro was sent flying into another part of the area, with Kakyoin slowly rising from the rubble smiling "Well... you really didn't notice the second time? I got to say I'm disappointed" he smiled opening his eyes to reveal his violet eyes towards The Witch. "You've fallen into my web once more... and this time there's no way out." He replied with a famous pose to his fellow adversary (Even if he's injured). (JJBA OST - Stardust Crusaders) The Witch simply laughed as it tried to pick itself up, but with another trip of a wire she once more became overwhelmed with Emerald Projectiles; to save herself she quickly jumped from the next assault her limbs seemed to intertwine with. Then the next, then the next, then the next. But in the end from one missed step, she became entangled in the trap, constantly bouncing on the webbing with getting hit by familiar projectiles that she once had to endure repeatedly taking damage before being flung onto the ground once and for all. Slowly getting up she got heeded by her opponents words "Mark my words, this is the end... let's finish this!" Kakyoin yelled at the top of his lungs sparing his lungs of breaking completely he was wounded, broken and distraught but he would triumph if it was the last thing he'd do. Just as Kakyoin was planning, Candeloro casted a final array of muskets to her beacon for a final encore latching onto the two nearest to her The Witch began charging the last of her energy into this finishing move and suddenly memories came bursting back into this empty shell's head. "Sayaka..." As we see a young woman of blue hair smiling in your average Japanese High-School uniform, this girl seemed happy and would do anything to put a smile on peoples faces. As she was thinking this the Muskets began glowing. "20 Meter Radius..." Kakyoin spoke to himself as he summoned his Hierophant to the seams one final time; charging up that one iconic move for a final performance. "Kyoko..." suddenly cutting to a red-haired girl who seems to be eating an apple of the deep-red variety, it seemed this woman was brash but a great friend to be around. Thinking that the Shotguns began merging with the already held starting to morph. "EMERALD..." Chanted the Stardust Crusader for the moment of truth, seeming like time had almost slowed down completely. "Homura..." We turn to a woman who seems to be timid in some regard with braided pigtails and red reading-glasses though shy, she was never reluctant to show a smile once in a while. Finally after merging the two glowing masses together they formed into what seemed to be a giant pistol with a glint in the witches eye to follow alongside. "SPLASH-!!" Yelled Kakyoin at the final stretch as everything went quiet, Candeloro shot toward Kakyoin but instead of dodging she took it head on charging forward as the projectiles slashed at the Witches skin causing blood to jet out, until the two were just arms length away from each other... (JJBA OST - Iggy Death Theme) BANG-!!! It was over... Replacing Noriaki Kakyoin's stomach was a hollow-hole of where his organs used to be as we pan up we can see the shock but calmed look in his eyes narrowing from the pain and as we zoom out we see a fully-healed Mami Tomoe with her face covered followed by the fading of hope for a crusader. As all of a sudden, Kakyoin began to fall backwards but Mami swooped just in time to catch him looking down on him full of grief "I'm sorry... It had to come to this" she whimpered as the shotgun she felt disappeared into the air with the glittering Hierophant's dust. "D-don't blame yourself" weakly replied Kakyoin in his final breathing moments "In the end... w-we're all.." Kakyoin weakly raised his hand patting The Magical Girl on the head lightly before his arm collapsed "We're all kindred spirits." gave the Stardust Crusader's final breath. Mami's eyes narrowed as tears began emerging from her face using her sleeves to wipe them off and slowly standing up and looking at the fading green glitter that was once a proud stand looking at the shifting environment eventually looking like Cairo was once more she spoke with "Indeed we are...-" she sniffed. "-Noriaki Kakyoin" as the screen fades to dark. K.O! Results... Aw Fuck... I thought you told me this wasn't going to be sad! ...Shot for shot, strategy for strategy, Mami and Kakyoin were more or less evenly matched and could counter one another's finesse just as easily, though while Kakyoin himself is the better physical fighter, Mami is the overall more prepared. One things for sure is that Kakyoin would have a hard time trying to even hit Mami's Soul-Gem even if he got a trick-shot in there, Mami's just overall more faster in reaction then old Chery Licker here. Kakyoin may have defeated the nefarious Tower of Grey a stand capable of dodging Star Platinum's 365C. Punches but be warned this was mostly due to Kakyoin thinking up a strategy and using his wit on the insane stand itself with the tendrils of Hierophant Green. While Kakyoin's sense of strategy certainly outdid Mami's he usually has to take the beatings and regroup to organise his plans while Mami just usually thinks Strategies up while fighting even when she's been injured beyond comprehension Kakyoin's more-or-less a Team-Player rather not getting his hands dirty if necessary which kinda aided in his own death due to trying to take on the nefarious DIO even if Mami freezes up when her plans fail it's a less likely chance of her screwing up But the real Game-Changer here was her Witch-Form which not only she can revert or change into by the law of cycles but it also heals her in a way putting Kakyoin and his Hierophant at a serious disadvantage. Plus while a Stand-User's body is durable not to mention the Stand itself it couldn't hold out against the firepower of a Magical Girl. And to top it all off Mami's record of fighting outdoes Kakyoin tenfold seeing as Kakyoin overly relies on a team-mate to fight while Mami kinda goes in guns-blazing which aided in her.. death. In the end it was just a battle of who bought what to the table... and Kakyoin was the one who was lacking. Kakyoin just didn't have the guts for this one, who's your Mami now? RIP MILF-Hunter. The Winner is Mami Tomoe! Boobs Prevail once more! Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:JJBA vs. PMMM Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016